Equal Time
by Sheryl Nantus
Summary: Sexual harassment and aliens...


All Characters copyright of TenThirteen Productions and Chris Carter. No infringement intended on any part...I like being poor, really... 

Equal Timeby Sheryl Martin 

Skinner looked up as Dana Scully entered his office, an apprehensive look on her face. She casually nodded to the other woman in the room. 

ÒAgent Scully, this is Diane Waterston. SheÕs with the Equal Employment Opportunity Commission.Ó The Assistant Director took off his glasses, playing with them as he reached for a tissue to clean them. ÒSheÕs investigating allegations of unfair treatment of women in the FBI... and your name came up in a random list of interviewees...Ó 

ÒSir?Ó Scully frowned. ÒI donÕt think IÕm in any position to rate the FBI as far as that goes... given that I only work with Agent Mulder...Ó 

ÒI realise that... but the list is the list.Ó He gave her a wry smile. ÒIÕll leave you alone to discuss this matter with Ms Waterston. SheÕs got my office for as long as she needs it; along with the secondary interviews.Ó Nodding to the two women, he walked out. 

Dana walked to the desk as the tall slim brunette took SkinnerÕs place at the desk; flipping open a folder. The agent sat down in the uncomfortable chair, crossing her legs as she stared at the EEOCÕs personification of the perfect woman... and she was not impressed. 

ÒAgent Scully, before we get started IÕd like you to know that nothing you say here will be repeated to anyone outside the Commission and any retribution against you will be dealt with swiftly.Ó A thin smile flashed across DanaÕs face at this. 

ÒMs Waterston...Ó 

ÒPlease, call me Diane...Ó 

ÒMs Waterston, I donÕt have any knowledge of any supposed discrimination against women in the Bureau. As my file can tell you, IÕm presently assigned to the X-Files Division with Agent Mulder in the basement. I hardly get to associate with any other agents except in the field.Ó She wished feverishly for any distraction to get the hell away from this woman... the vibes coming off her were putting her on edge. The thought that she might be picking up vibes almost made her smile. Mulder and Melissa would love to hear her say that... 

ÒAgent Fox Mulder... yes, heÕs the senior agent in the department...Ó She looked over at Dana; her dark piercing eyes hard. ÒHas he ever made a pass at you?Ó 

She choked for a second, trying not to laugh. ÒNo... never...Ó Her eyebrows rose an inch. ÒIs that one of the allegations?Ó 

ÒNo...Ó Diane jotted down notes on her pad of paper. ÒBut it is one of the prevailing signs we look for in cases of discrimination - that the man feels jilted in some way...Ó 

ÒIs there someone who thinks that IÕm being discriminated against in the Bureau?Ó Scully was getting more and more confused. 

The petite brunette shook her head. ÒYou see, Dana, IÕm just asking around to judge if any women are being unfairly judged on the basis of their sex rather than their performance. And according to your record, you certainly deserve much better than being assigned to the X-Files...Ó 

ÒI havenÕt ever been refused a transfer request.Ó 

ÒYouÕve never asked for one.Ó 

ÒTells me that IÕm happy where I am. And Agent Mulder treats me like an equal in all aspects of the work we do.Ó She stared at the woman. ÒSo whoÕs causing the trouble?Ó 

ÒLook, Dana, IÕm not out to cause any trouble. ItÕs just a fact that there is a low number of women in certain positions of authority...Ó 

ÒEver hear of Janet Reno?Ó 

ÒI think we need to take a break.Ó Waterston stood up from the desk. ÒI need to get some lunch. How about we meet back here in a few hours to continue this interview?Ó She smiled at Dana. ÒWeÕve still got a lot of ground to cover...Ó 

Scully slammed the door angrily, causing Fox Mulder to sit up suddenly from his chair; reaching for the remote control. Punching the video off, he watched her slump in her chair. 

ÒThis isnÕt about Skinner.Ó He started. She cut him off; waving her hands angrily in the air. 

ÒSome stupid woman wants me to tell about how much discrimination IÕve had in the Bureau because IÕm a woman...Ó 

ÒDid you?Ó He stared at her. 

ÒSometimes, Mulder... But IÕve always dealt with it myself; not going to some stupid agency and filing some paperwork to make it all work.Ó Dana took a deep breath, steadying herself. ÒIt just infuriates me that sheÕs automatically assuming that IÕve been dumped on because I have a male supervisor and arenÕt in charge of my own section yet.Ó 

ÒShe ask if I ever made a pass at you?Ó Mulder smiled. 

ÒAs a matter of fact, yes.Ó Scully grinned. ÒOf course I lied...Ó 

ÒOf course...Ó He snickered. ÒRemind me to give her FrohickeÕs address and phone number.Ó She rolled her eyes up at the thought... then looked at her watch. 

ÒIÕm out of here for an early lunch... IÕm back in the hot seat this afternoon.Ó The redhead looked at him. ÒWant to join me?Ó 

He shook his head. ÒIÕve got some research to do... you can always say no to this, you know...Ó 

ÒDeny everything... and then sheÕll think I have something real to hide.Ó She sighed. ÒThe more I complain, the more it looks like I do have a problem... maybe JackieÕs got some ideas...Ó 

ÒI remind you to remind her that the building is not a free-fire zone...Ó 

***************** 

ÒHmm... we had someone like that once in Toronto...Ó Jackie St. George picked at her fries. BrandyÕs was filled with the usual lunch crowd; government employees of every type roaming about - all giving their booth at the back a wide berth. 

ÒSo what did you do?Ó Dana nibbled on her salad, a puzzled look on her face. 

The Canadian pursed her lips. ÒWell, she wanted to know why Dave hadnÕt promoted me before someone else... and Dave told her that I hadnÕt completed all the courses - perfectly reasonable. Hell, I had the responsibilities and all... just not the title yet. Everyone knew I was unofficially in charge. She began to bug him and finally he looked at her and said ÔSt. George has more balls than half the men in my team... and IÕll take her field qualifications over a piece of paper anytime.Õ and the silly woman came to me and asked if I wanted to pursue a case.Ó She snickered softly. ÒGood thing we have free health care in Ontario... she almost lost her hearing on the way out... as I dragged her down the stairs and through the door.Ó 

ÒYou mean out the door.Ó 

ÒI mean through the door.Ó Jackie said. ÒBut I donÕt think you can get away with that...Ó 

ÒNo.Ó Dana admitted. ÒBut the more I protest, the worse it looks... reminds me of the McCarthy era.Ó 

ÒWell... you can always discredit her.Ó 

ÒWhat?Ó 

ÒFollow...Ó Jackie waved a fry in the air. ÒHer opinion is what they run on... right? Now if sheÕs got something so far out that itÕs stupid; they take her out and discount her comments...Ó 

ÒOkay...Ó 

ÒRight.Ó The woman chuckled. ÒNow we just have to talk Mulder into this...Ó 

**************** 

ÒMs Waterston?Ó The woman looked up to see a tall, dark-haired female at the door. She smiled sweetly at the investigator. 

ÒYes?Ó 

ÒMandy Nantus... I work over in Records...Ó She extended her hand. ÒI understand youÕre talking to Dana down in the basement about the problems theyÕve got.Ó 

ÒProblems...Ó The EEOC worker waved at the chair. ÒIÕve been talking to her... but you sound like youÕve got your own story...Ó 

The woman sat, flipping her dark red ponytail over her shoulder. ÒWell, I just think that itÕs awful whatÕs happening down there... you know, with Fox and all that...Ó 

Waterston leaned forward, a sympathetic look on her face. ÒYouÕve seen this, havenÕt you?Ó 

ÒWell... yes.Ó She admitted, a sheepish look on her face. ÒItÕs probably going on right now... I saw Dana come back from lunch a few minutes ago...Ó 

ÒOh?Ó Diane reached for her note pad. ÒCan you take me down there? If I can see the harassment firsthand itÕll certainly make the case easier...Ó 

ÒSure.Ó The woman got to her feet. ÒI can even show you the creaky steps to avoid...Ó 

************** 

ÒCome on... a quickie... no oneÕs here, and IÕve got nothing planned for the afternoon...Ó 

ÒSomeone might come down the stairs...Ó 

ÒIÕll listen for the creaks... look, I know you want it as much as I do...Ó 

ÒThatÕs what you think...Ó 

The two women heard the murmurs, making their way down the stairs to stand by the front door to the office. Slowly pushing it open, they stared at the couple. Mulder stood there, his back against the wall while Scully pressed against him, her hands trapping him as they ran up and down his sides, playing with his tie. 

ÒYou like to play these games, Fox...Ó 

ÒDana, someone might find out... I can press charges...Ó He whimpered as she began to undo the buttons on his shirt. His fingers fumbled to pull her hands free. 

ÒCome on... a fast one here, on the desk... I promise I wonÕt tell Waterston that youÕre harassing me...Ó 

ÒWhen itÕs the other way around...Ó He turned his face away, struggling to break free of her hold. 

ÒYou know I hate it when you play hard to get, Fox...Ó Scully growled, ruffling his hair. Taking a firm grip, she leaned in close to his mouth. ÒSo letÕs get down and dirty before I have to go back upstairs...Ó 

Waterston nodded once to the woman, then crept back up the stairs. Smiling wickedly to herself, Jackie pushed the door open, leaning on the doorframe. 

ÒMan, if I only had a camera.Ó She laughed. Dana grinned, turning away from Mulder. Laughing softly, he headed for his desk. With a knowing smile the Canadian noticed his red face... and DanaÕs sudden intake of breath. ÒIÕd give her enough time to get back to SkinnerÕs office and make her notes... and make it look like you had fun...Ó She snickered. ÒThe five minute quickie... and donÕt forget to look tired, Dana...Ó 

ÒThink she believed it?Ó Dana picked up her purse. 

ÒI think you both should get Golden Globe Awards...Ó Jackie smirked. ÒIf you were really acting...Ó The projectiles began to fly from both sides of the room. 

**************** 

ÒAssistant Director Skinner, I think we have a major case of harassment here...Ó Waterston stared at him, sitting behind his desk still. Skinner waited, his arms crossed as he stood by the wall. Mulder sat on the far couch while Scully had taken the front chair again. The investigator looked at her notes, taking a deep breath. 

ÒBased on the information provided to me by one of your people, I went down to the basement and found Agent Scully here, making sexual advances on Agent Mulder...Ó 

SkinnerÕs jaw hung open for a second, then he closed it rapidly. He looked at Mulder, who lifted his hands wearily, then dropped them back into his lap. Scully stared at him with a straight face. He swallowed deeply, then turned his attention back to the woman. 

ÒWho gave you this information?Ó 

ÒA woman named Mandy Nantus... I believe she works in your Records Department.Ó Waterston shook her head. ÒShe was quite helpful and concerned for Agent MulderÕs situation.Ó 

ÒIÕm sure she was...Ó Skinner noticed neither agent could meet his eyes again. ÒI believe this is an internal problem that I can clear up quickly, Ms Waterston...Ó 

ÒBut...Ó 

ÒMy report will note that you completed your investigation in this section of the Bureau with no problems and the complete cooperation of all involved.Ó Skinner moved to the door, holding it open. ÒThank you again for your bringing this to my attention.Ó His growl made them all shiver. ÒI will be dealing with this personally...Ó 

She shook her head as she headed for the door. ÒI hope you do... I would hate to see this matter go on...Ó 

He shut the door quietly. ÒI think so to...Ó Opening it quickly, he looked down the hallway to the far end, spotting a familiar combat jacket. ÒSt. George!Ó Skinner roared. ÒYou get in here right now!Ó 

ÒHer masterÕs voice...Ó Mulder snickered softly, silenced by the death stare Skinner threw him. Jackie skidded in through the door, an innocent look on her face. 

ÒHi Walter... something new?Ó 

ÒShut up and sit down.Ó He moved behind the desk as she sat down beside Mulder on the couch. ÒI canÕt believe you ever thought of doing such an underhanded, deceitful thing as mislead an investigator like that...Ó 

ÒSir...Ó Scully started. He cut her off with an angry swipe of his hand. 

ÒIf you were my kids IÕd be giving you the spanking of a lifetime for pulling this stunt...Ó St. George looked at Mulder, a sly smile passing between them. Skinner zeroed in on them, looking past Scully. ÒAnd Mandy Nantus... who the hell gave you an ID card for that name?Ó 

ÒWho ever looked?Ó Jackie said with a grin. ÒGotta check your security guards more often, Walter...Ó 

ÒAnd donÕt call me Walter in the office!Ó He yelled louder, his face turning red. ÒDo you know how much trouble you could have caused by this?Ó 

ÒWell, sir, it could happen...Ó Fox said, straight-faced. 

ÒAnd little green men might land and demand all our women as love slaves... that could happen too...Ó 

Jackie put up her hand. ÒI volunteer Dana first... IÕm spoken for...Ó 

Skinner leaned back on the desk, rubbing the bridge of his nose. ÒRight... spanking sounds better and better, but for some reason I think youÕd all like that... two days suspension for Mulder and Scully... and youÕre banned from the building for a week, St. George.Ó He sighed. ÒIf I could send you home, I would...Ó 

ÒAh, promises, promises...Ó She got to her feet, walking past the two agents to the door. ÒDonÕt worry, Walter... IÕll be around for a long, long time... see you two later - extra long poker game tonight...Ó St. George left the office, chuckling loudly. 

ÒGet the hell out, you two.Ó They silently made their way to the door. ÒOh, and Agent Scully...Ó She turned around. ÒNext time, you can do a lot better than Agent Mulder, if youÕre looking...Ó 

Dana smiled. ÒYes sir... I agree completely...Ó She followed Mulder out into the hall. 

ÒIÕm insulted by that comment.Ó Fox mumbled as they walked towards the stairs. Dana smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder. 

ÒWell, she did believe that you were handsome enough to be sexually harassed...Ó 

He grinned at her. ÒDo you?Ó 

ÒAnytime, anywhere, Mulder...Ó She laughed at the twinkle in his eyes. ÒAnd youÕre buying the munchies for the game tonight...Ó 

**********************"If you will practice being fictional for a while, you will understand that fictional characters are sometimes more real than people with bodies and heartbeats."Richard Bach -- "Illusions" 


End file.
